


Djinn Dreams

by Geep10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geep10/pseuds/Geep10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I couldn't stand it.</p>
<p>Must read "The Apple Pie Life" first to understand this story. </p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/771977</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djinn Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Apple Pie Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771977) by [avenge_the_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenge_the_angel/pseuds/avenge_the_angel). 



> You have to read "The Apple Pie Life" before reading this one or it won't make any sense.

Dean smiled at Cas as he pushed his son’s swing. He was happy. He may not remember how he got here because of the car accident, but he didn’t care - he was happy. Cas was happy. Sammy was happy. Life just didn’t get any better.

Then he was sitting on a dock over looking a lake, and it hit him — he was dead and this was heaven. He hung his head and cried.

 

Some time later he was in a park sitting with Cas, not the Cas that loved him, the other Cas. He couldn’t deal so he stood and walked away.

 

Then he was back with the Cas that loved him and their children. He savored every minute even though he knew these weren’t real memories just Djinn dreams. They were the happiest times of his life, even if they weren’t real. He was smiling when the woman in blue approached him.

“If you could go back, what would you do?” she asked him.

“I would tell Cas I love him and kiss him,” Dean answered quickly and decisively.

“Promise?”

Dean looked at her puzzled, “Yeah, I promise.”

“Good then let’s go.” She grabbed Dean’s hand and started pulling him away.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cas held Dean’s lifeless body, feeling bereft, lost, his purpose gone. He didn’t even realize he was crying silent tears coursing down his face. Dean had tried to say something but that was lost, like Dean was, gone forever. Sam sat across Dean’s body sobbing.

“We have to leave, Cas, before the authorities get here.” Sam’s voice was hoarse. He stood shakily, “I’ll get the Impala as close as I can. Can you carry him alone?”

Cas was unable to speak, unable to move. Dean Winchester was dead. He had failed.

“I’ll be back, Cas.” Sam walked away. Cas knew Sam was right they needed leave. He would have to carry Dean one last time.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He didn’t care who it might be. Let them attack him, kill him. Dean was dead and nothing else mattered. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A woman in blue he didn’t recognize knelt down and touched his face.

“You deserve some happiness.”

Cas looked at her puzzled. Dean was dead there was no possibility for happiness left, not for him.

“You will try for what happiness you can get? Promise?”

Cas looked at Dean, “Dean is dead. What happiness is there for me?”

“Promise me you will try. Castiel, promise me.”

Cas blinked, “I promise.”

The woman smiled, reached out with two fingers touching Dean’s forehead gently, Dean inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.


End file.
